Naruto, Cartoon
by LalyHeart150
Summary: A young ninja named Amaya Uzumaki, a baby sister of Naruto. She returns to Konoha from being kidnapped by one of Orochimaru's sound ninjas and sends everyone in Konoha a shock of her return. Naruto finds out his baby sister has returned and gives her a big welcome back, as he notices a mark on her neck. Called as the curse mark from Orochimaru.


~Naruto~

A young ninja named Amaya Uzumaki, a baby sister of Naruto. She returns to Konoha from being kidnapped by one of Orochimaru's sound ninjas and sends everyone in Konoha a shock of her return. Naruto finds out his baby sister has returned and gives her a big welcome back, as he notices a mark on her neck.  
Called as the curse mark from Orochimaru. She was kidnapped when she was the age of 14 and she is now 16 she finds her escape as the other ninjas from Konoha try their best to find her, it took them months/years to find her.  
A tear sheds from Naruto's eyes as he sees the bruise on her neck "Amaya... What is that on your neck..?" Naruto asks in worry as he tries to touch it. She smacks his hand away and looks down in tears "Naruto.. He attacked me when he kidnapped me.."  
Naruto stays silent as he hears that she has been attacked "Orochimaru?!" she nods "Yes.. I didn't run away, he took me.."

Naruto takes Amaya for a walk around town as the others see who has came back and Sakura runs up to her all excited and in shock "Amaya! You're ok! where's Sasuke?" Amaya looks down at the comment of Sasuke her worse enemy "He's still with Orochimaru"  
Sakura looks down and forces a smile but hugs her anyway, mean while the other group attacks Amaya for a group hug Akamaru sniffs Amaya and whimpers as he senses fear, worryness in her. "Akamaru, what's wrong?" Kiba asks in worry and looks at her.  
Sakura and Naruto twitch as they see a look on Kiba's face "Kiba, can you atleast be nice to her? she's been attacked by Orochimaru and all you can do is not say hi?" Naruto asks all annoyed, while Amaya rubs behind her head nervously and smiles "Pfft, it's ok Naruto. He's just one of the losers who has no life." Kiba screams at her for being called a loser and complains how he'll be Hogake.  
Sakura knocks him on the head for being rude to Amaya. The other Jonin comes along to see what's going on and stares at Amaya in shock.

While the others are greeting Amaya of her welcome back home, Orochimaru finds out she has escaped from her prison he goes out himself to find her and brings Kabuto with him. On the way to Konoha, he uses a disguise that way no one will find out it's him.  
It gets dark, Naruto takes his baby sister with him to his house she senses danger so she waits for Naruto to sleep and goes out for a walk.  
She walks to the ocean and sits by it putting her feet into the water and stares at the moonlight shining in the water, she places her hand on her neck and sighs of distress and wonders why she has the curse mark as she hears the trees move and looks behind her.. It was him, Orochimaru.  
"So.. There you are.. Tell me, why did you leave?" he asks with a hiss coming up to her, she stands up and walks backwards in fear.  
"I don't belong there anymore! my home is here, the leaf village hidden in the leaves!" he smirks at the answer she gave him.  
"Well guess what? i'm taking you back and this time Kabuto is going to take care of you!" She stares at Orochimaru with sudden fear as looks at Kabuto.  
"No.. Please.. I don't want to leave.." She says shedding a tear. Kabuto appears behind her with a kunai knife infront of her neck, she cries.

Naruto wakes up and finds out his baby sister isn't at the house anymore, so he goes looking for her and finds her by the ocean with two men.  
He clenches his fists together as he grits his teeth, his eyes started to change to the kyuubi's form as he jumps off the tree and knocks Kabuto out of the way with his foot and takes Amaya in his arms growling. "What are you doing here!? can you not see she doesn't want no part of you!?" Naruto says with his body shaking with kyuubi's chakra comes out of his body. Orochimaru smirks and lets out a slight laugh.  
"So.. I see you're still alive after that fight we had long ago." Amaya looks at them both in shock. Kabuto slowly gets up and sees how Naruto's chakra changed to kyuubi's form, he smiles and walks by Orochimaru. Naruto puts his sister down and attacks them both with a punch.  
Orochimaru blocks the attack and grabs him by the arm and swings him around, then throws him to a tree. Amaya tries to get up but her curse mark starts to act up as it controls her body "Naruto!" she yells holding her neck, Orochimaru looks at her and grins and walks up to her,  
Naruto gets up and sees Orochimaru coming closer to Amaya. "Get.. Away.. From.. Her!" Naruto screams as he slams the ground and it causes an earthquake making the trees fall in place. Sakura and the others start to wake up from the loud noise and looks outside and sees smoke.  
They all run out of their houses to see what's going on over there and see Orochimaru and Kabuto are after Amaya again.  
All Orochimaru wanted was Amaya's blood, so he can finish his research.

Kakashi comes in the picture and stops the fight and stands in the middle between Naruto and Orochimaru. "So.. You're back again.. You got what you want.. Why are you still coming back? Or are you after Naruto again?" Kakashi asks staring at him, Orochimaru growls at the comment. "Yes I got what I wanted, but I'm not here for the boy, I'm here for the little girl! and I'll get her back no matter what." he says running to Amaya about to grab her as Naruto jumps in and punches him in the face sending Orochimaru flying. Amaya sits there in shock how strong her big brother got and looks down. Sakura comes up to her and checks up on her. "Amaya, are you ok? what's wrong?" she asks in worry. "I don't know what to do.. They're all fighting over me, Naruto and you guys want to protect me but Orochimaru-Sama wants to take me away.. I don't understand why.." She says tearing up. Sakura twitches slightly at the comment thinking to herself ~Man.. she is sure a cry baby.~

Amaya gets up and walks over to Orochimaru and sits by him and looks at the others and sighs. "Guys look.. When Orochimaru-Sama kidnapped me..  
I had a little crush on him, I know it's stupid of me to like some one who has killed the 3rd Hogake and destroyed this village, but..  
I can't control my feelings anymore!" She says holding Orochimaru close to her as he's knocked out concious. He opens his eyes and sees her holding him and smiles slightly. "I just don't want you.. I need you in my life, Amaya that's why I came back to this pityful village."  
Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi glanced at her and try to convince her how evil he is, but she refuses to listen to either of them, mostly her big brother Naruto. "Amaya.. Why.. Why would you love some one who caused you so much pain!? look what he did to old man hogake! he hurt you and Sasuke,  
including you! you're my little sister, you're all i got!" Naruto yells with tears coming down his face, Sakura walks up to Naruto comforting him putting a hand on his shoulders. "Amaya.. You have no idea how much he really missed you. We're still trying to find Sasuke and then you come back without him! and you say he is your enemy!? then why go back there when he's there!" Amaya looks down and thought to herself how she hurt them,  
mostly her big brother.

Orochimaru gets up and grabs Amaya by the arm and grins at them saying a farewell to them all as they all disappear. Naruto starts crying.  
"Why.. After all this time I thought she was my sister but.. Orochimaru had to take her and brainwashed her! HE BRAINWASHED HER!" Naruto screams punching the ground growling and crying, Kakashi sighs and tries to calm him down. "Naruto she'll eventually come back like she did the last time. She won't be able to take all of the drama he'll be having her to do. Next thing you know, he'll have her destroy the village."  
Naruto whipes his face and sniffles "I know i know but.. Sasuke is still out there somewhere and we got to find him and Amaya! I will not give up!  
No matter what happens, I don't care if I have to risk my life to save them.. They are still my friends and there is nothing no one can do to stop me..." Sakura looks at him in worry. Kakashi facepalms at the reaction what he told Naruto, Shikamaru comes out of no where and looks at everything and asks "What happened here now? don't tell me Naruto went on another rampage.." "No.. Amaya was here for the first time in a long time,  
and Orochimaru came back to take her with him and she tells us she loves him and we don't even know where he's even taking her.." Kakashi says in shame. Shikamaru shakes his head in disguise "What a drag.. I knew she was trouble when I first met her.." Naruto slowly puts his head up giving him an evil glare and runs after him with a punch, Kakashi stops the punch and Sakura takes the punch instead. "Naruto get a hold of yourself man!" Choji says coming with his mouth filled with junk food. "Well hey it looks like a party has begun because mostly half of everyone is here..."  
Shikamaru says rubbing his head.

Orochimaru, Kabuto and Amaya arrive at the sound village. Orochimaru places her in her own room "why would you go back to that village?"  
he asks with a shame look on his face. Amaya looks at him and throws herself in her bed, hiding her face in the pillow. "I just.. Want to see him one more time..." Orochimaru puts on a straight face and walks up to her, rubbing her back. "That nine tailed fox brat?" She nods and looks at him with a annoyed face. "He is not a brat! Just because he has the nine tails in him doesn't mean he's a brat! it's not his fault he has that spirit in him.. Yes he has killed other innocent people, including our parents.." She says rolling over on her back and looks at him.  
He looks back at her and comes closer to her "I'll take off that mark if you do me a favor..." he says looking the other way in shyness she stares at him raising an eyebrow wondering why he'll be shy. "What..?" she asks confused. "I can't believe i'll ask this but.. will you be my girlfriend...?" he asks blushing. Her eyes widden in shockness as he asked her that question. "I.. D-Don't know what to say..  
Um.. S-Sure..?" He smiles and kissed her cheek and says goodnight to her, then walks off. She blushes as she rubs her cheek with one eye closed,  
thinking to herself. ~He acts like freaking bushy brow when he asks out Sakura...~

Next day: Naruto wakes up and looks at the picture of him and his little sister Amaya and sheds a tear and whipes it off his face.  
Then he gets out of bed and makes himself ramen and heads out. Lee runs up to him and waves as Naruto passes by him saying no word.  
Lee looks at him with a question look "Naruto, are you ok? You've been so happy when your sister has returned, what's wrong now?"  
Naruto stops walking and looks at the ground making a fist. "She ran off with Orochimaru... She told me she loves him.." Lee has no words to say he sighs and tries to rub Naruto's back for comfort but he pushes Lee away. Hinata comes all shy looking at Naruto how he treated Lee.  
~Naruto...~ Naruto looks at Hinata and fakes a smile and waves. "Hey, Hinata.." She blushes as he says hi to her and faints.  
Kiba comes along with Akamaru and asks Naruto "Hey, where's your sister? is she knocked out from being a prisoner for so long?"  
Naruto gives him an evil glare "Don't you ever... Say that about Amaya..!" Kiba looks at him and raises an eyebrow smirking.  
"Or else what, huh!?" Naruto turns around "I'll kill you..." he says growling and walks off walking to the Hogake's office.

"Grandma-Tsunade.. I have some important news to tell you.." Naruto says coming into the room, she looks up at him with an annoyed look.  
"I know, I heard. Kakashi told me everything. I'm sorry.. But things like this happen all the time with people. they come back and leave."  
Naruto starts to shed a tear as he walks up to her "Yeah but-" "Naruto look.. Amaya has a life of her own now. There are still other ninjas out there looking for her and Sasuke. We're not giving up until they return." Tsunade says cutting him off. "Sasuke is not in this picture! Amaya is! She's my blood, not Sasuke!" Naruto yells throwing a fit. Tsunade slams her hands on the desk as she stands up twitching.  
~Stubborn little brat..~ She thought to herself. Sakura runs in all ready for her training and sees Naruto crying. "Woah.. Naruto are you ok?"  
"Yeah he will be, he's just worried about Amaya." Sakura sighs what Tsunade tells her how Naruto is feeling. ~She must mean the whole world to her...~

Sasuke passes by Amaya's room, they both bumped into each other. She looks at him with a hateful look on her face. "What do you want now?"  
Sasuke looks at her with a smirk "Oh it's nothing. I just overheard that Lord Orochimaru asked you to be his girlfriend, who would want to date you anyway?" he says as he walks off, she grabs him by the shirt and strangles him. "You little!" "Hey hey hey now, no need to argue.  
Sasuke, let her be." Orochimaru says crossing his arms and holds Amaya close to him. Sasuke stares at the both of them with disguise "Yeah,  
whatever.." Amaya giggles to herself ~i think he's emo~ Orochimaru pats her on the head and takes her hand. "Let me take that mark off your neck"  
Amaya opens her eyes in shock and smiles and nods. "Y-Yes Oro-Sama!" He takes her to his labatory and did what he had to do, she passes out from the pain on her neck as the mark disappears. Sasuke slowly opens the door as he heard screaming and widden his eyes in shockness and has a flashback of when he gave him the curse mark years ago.  



End file.
